To Be With You Its a Dream Come True
by Nix033
Summary: New York was the one place their history couldn't touch. This was her one chance and 'Damn it' Quinn Fabray was going to make it count.


**A/N: Glee & characters belong to Fox, Murphy & co. I don't own anything or anyone in this story. Songs used without permission and full credits go to artists who released the songs. **

**Story set in New York when the club goes to compete in Nationals. Mostly canon but some past events will be changed accordingly. This maybe considered AU. **

**To Be With You… It's a dream come true**

**Prologue:**

"Marry me?"

Rachel turned around at the unexpected proposal. Glancing over at the speaker, her mouth ran without her mind which was still in shock.

"Quinn Fabray that is the single most unromantic declaration anyone has said to me."

Giggling slightly at the response, its signature Rachel Berry-ness tickled her mind.

"Look around Rachel" Quinn replied gesturing around them.

Rachel's eyes roamed their surroundings, taking in the moonlit night as the stars shone brightly above them. Music drifted in from an unknown source, enveloping them with soft tunes.

"We're in New York, together. Imagine me and you together here for always just like you are meant to be."

"Quinn, I…" Rachel started, getting a little worried over Quinn's behaviour and wondering if her friend had lost her mind.

Interrupting Rachel's response, Quinn spun around and walked away. Not wanting her friend to run off, Rachel was about to call out when Quinn stopped and talked to a street musician who was just about to set up for the night.

Exchanging words with the kind artist, Quinn gently held the guitar she had just borrowed. Seeing the encouraging smile on the stranger's face, Quinn turned around to see Rachel looking at her with a confused expression. Strumming the chords on the borrowed guitar, Quinn spoke

"Rachel, just listen."

Hearing the beginning strains, Rachel felt her heart stop as Quinn began to serenade her.

The smoky voice wrapped the words in such love, that even Rachel in her muddled state could feel the sincerity of the words. People began to gather at the impromptu performance; standing somewhere behind Rachel, Santana, Brittany, and Kurt & Mercedes could only stand in shock as Quinn sang her feelings for the world to hear.

_**"Fall For You" by Secondhand Serenade**_

_The best thing about tonight's that we're not fighting_  
><em>Could it be that we have been this way before<em>  
><em>I know you don't think that I am trying<em>  
><em>I know you're wearing thin down to the core<em>

Feeling the words leave her lips, Quinn felt free as she sang to Rachel.

_But hold your breath  
>Because tonight will be the night that I will fall for you<br>Over again  
>Don't make me change my mind<br>Or I wont live to see another day  
>I swear it's true<br>Because a girl like you is impossible to find  
>You're impossible to find<em>

This was how things were meant to be; Rachel deserved someone who could show her how they felt in front of everyone. She deserved someone who could do the grand gestures and swept her off her feet. Seeing Rachel's eyes fill with unshed tears, Quinn knew that despite anything that happened afterwards she was proud to be able to give Rachel this moment of grand romance that she had always wanted.

_This is not what I intended_  
><em>I always swore to you I'd never fall apart<em>  
><em>You always thought that I was stronger<em>  
><em>I may have failed<em>  
><em>But I have loved you from the start<em>  
><em>Oh<em>

_But hold your breath_  
><em>Because tonight will be the night that I will fall for you<em>  
><em>Over again<em>  
><em>Don't make me change my mind<em>  
><em>Or I wont live to see another day<em>  
><em>I swear it's true<em>  
><em>Because a girl like you is impossible to find<em>  
><em>It's impossible<em>

_So breathe in so deep_  
><em>Breathe me in<em>  
><em>I'm yours to keep<em>  
><em>And hold onto your words<em>  
><em>Cause talk is cheap<em>  
><em>And remember me tonight<em>  
><em>When your asleep<em>

Quinn wanted to show Rachel she could do better than Finn, definitely better than Quinn herself. A small part of her hoped but a large part knew that Rachel wouldn't give her a chance. So she sang her heart out and let her feelings colour her voice knowing that this was her one chance to show Rachel everything.

_Because tonight will be the night that I will fall for you  
>Over again<br>Don't make me change my mind  
>Or I wont live to see another day<br>I swear it's true  
>Because a girl like you is impossible to find<br>Tonight will be the night that I will fall for you  
>Over again<br>Don't make me change my mind  
>Or I wont live to see another day<br>I swear it's true  
>Because a girl like you is impossible to find<br>You're impossible to find  
><em>

The lyrics faded into the air as Quinn stared intently at the Rachel. Walking closer to the girl who held her heart unknowingly, Quinn's wavering resolve hardened as she reached out the grasp Rachel's hand.

Rachel stood unmoving still shocked at Quinn's revelations. Feeling her heart pound like never before Rachel couldn't believe her eyes as Quinn slowly reached her and held her hand gently.

"Rachel, I know that this is unexpected. I haven't always been the best person to you or around you. But you have always been there for me even when I was at my worst you never turned away even when you know you should have. I love you, always have and always will, I know that in a few years time when your name is lit up right across Broadway here that I want to be the one beside you, supporting you and holding you. I want to be everything you deserve and more, to show you everything I haven't been able to and to show you how much I love you."

Tears filled Rachel's eyes as these heartfelt words were spoken by the girl who stood anxiously in front of her.

Taking a breath Quinn dropped to one knee and knelt in front of Rachel. Pulling out the ring she had kept hidden. Quinn asked on a wing and a prayer.

"Rachel Barbra Berry, you are the one who I have loved ever since you first passed me in the hallway freshmen year. I have been looking for you ever since. Your drive and compassion makes me wish I was a better person. Will you give me a chance to try and be everything I can for you and to love you forever? Will you do me the honor of becoming my wife?"

Quinn waited with baited breath as the moments moved by, bracing her heart for the refusal she knew was coming.

'At least this way I know I tried' Quinn thought desperately even as she watched Rachel, still kneeling as the longest moments of her life passed by.

Rachel's mind was in chaos, her thoughts and feelings bombarded her.

'What if this is a trick?'

'How can this happen?'

'Its way too fast.'

'How can she love me?'

Yet even as her mind raced Rachel could still feel awed and humbled at the display of feelings as Quinn stayed kneeling. This was her arch-nemesis who has serenaded her in a public park in New York and now proposed without a care in the world. Despite all her thoughts and trepidations Rachel felt like she couldn't say no to this. Something inside her whispered that this was an opportunity that she couldn't let pass her by. Her instincts haven't failed her yet and she hoped it wouldn't this time as she took the biggest gamble of her life.

'Ah God! I should get up, why the hell did I try this. Aargh! Stupid spontaneity' Quinn berated herself distractedly, not noticing Rachel's look of compassion as she was too absorbed in her thoughts.

Feeling a touch on her hand Quinn was brought back to the present as Rachel began to respond.

'Here comes the heartbreak.' Quinn thought helplessly.

"Yes." Rachel said.

Dazed by the answer Quinn stayed kneeling and asked

"Yes?" with hope in her voice.

"Yes Quinn, Yes." Rachel replied, eyes shining with happiness.

'Oh My God! She said yes.' Quinn thought

'Oh My God! I said yes.' Rachel briefly panicked even when she restated her answer, her emotions were still all tangled but she couldn't deny that her heart raced at the sight of Quinn's bright mega-watt smile.

"Oh My God! She said Yes" Kurt breathed, Mercedes could only gape at the sight in front of her as Quinn quickly jumped up and pulled the ring carefully out of to slip on her fiancée's hand. The four friends watched on in shock as Quinn spun her new fiancée around joyously. All of them caught off guard by the pure joy that Quinn seemed radiate.

Rachel felt her world spin as Quinn swept her in her arms, the weightlessness of Quinn hold let loose a stream of helpless giggles at the pure joy that seemed wrapped around Quinn's actions. Rachel felt a smile blossom on her face as she was swept up in the storm of emotions.

**A/N: Song used is Fall for you by Secondhand Serenade, Full credits goes to the band. **

**Hope you enjoyed this prologue, let me know if you think its good enough for more.**


End file.
